Transcript:One Thousand Berry Balls
This is the transcript of the episode "One Thousand Berry Balls". Hallway Tori: (looking in her locker) Where is it? Come on. André: (suspicious voice) Looking for something? Tori: Yes. Why d... (gasps) Do you have it? André: Do you mean, do I have it right here in this pocket? Tori: Yeah. Do you? André: Nah. I'm just messing with you. I don't even know what you are looking for. Tori: I have spent the last 20 minutes tearing my locker up looking for a 5 dollar bill that I know I have. André: Hey hey hey hey. Tori: What? André: It's just 5 dollars no big doodle. Tori: Yes it is. It is a huge doodle. I'm broke. I need money... bad. André: For what? Tori: For jeans, makeup, special cheese, a new purse. André: Wait. Why do you need special cheese? Tori: You know I don't like regular cheese. André: Wanna make some money? Tori: Yes. Maybe. How? André: (goes to locker and starts playing the piano to open it) You know how I've been working part-time at Yotally Togourt? Tori: Yeah. André: On Saturday there gonna launch a new thing called Berry Balls. Tori: What? Fruit flavoured yogourt? André: In small balls form. Tori: Okay. André: And my boss is looking for someone to work this Saturday you know? Hand out some free samples. Get people pumped up. Tori: Well, I can get people pumped up about Berry Balls. André: So your in? Tori: Yeah. I am in. André: She's in. Tori: But wait. André: He waits Tori: Saturday night, you & I are doing a song here at The Cow Wow. André: Oh, it's cool. We'll be done with work at 8 so we'll get here by 9 the song is no problem. Tori: Then ok. You tell your boss he's got himself a Berry Ball girl. André: Alright Cat: (comes) Hey you guys. Tori: What's up? Cat: I have a problem. Tori: (looks towards Jade's locker) Well you should tell Jade. André: Yep! Jade's right over there. (points at Jade) Cat: Ok, I'll go tell Jade. Cat: Jade I have a problem I need help. Jade: Well, Tori and André are right over there. Cat: They told me to come to you. Jade: (gives death glare at them) Tori and André are both waving with a smile on their faces. Cat: So you know The Cow Wow dance this Saturday night. Jade: Yeah I know about The Cow Wow. Cat: Well, Robbie texted me last night, saying he wants to talk to me and I know he's going to ask me to be his date. Jade: Gross. Cat: Don't say gross. I like Robbie. Jade: So. go to the dance with him. Cat: No gross. Jade: You just said that-- Cat: Look, Robbie's one of my best friends and going to the dance with him would just be weird. Jade: Well, think fast because here he comes right now. Robbie: Cat. Cat: Quick, hide me. Jade: Cat, in my bra? Cat: Oh. No. That'll Never work. Robbie: Cat. Hi. Cat: Hi. Robbie: Hi. Listen. Cat: Why? Jade: I'm gonna go. Cat: NO! Jade stays Robbie: I wanted to ask you- Cat: Who my favourite vice- president was? Oh! Easy! Dick Cheney! Robbie: No! I wanted to ask you. Cat: No. Robbie: She ran away from me. I was in the middle of talking to her and she just ran away from me, like, why would a girl do that? Jade walks away Robbie: Yeah but you walked away! Theme Song Sikowitz's Class Jade: Hey. Beck: Hi. Jade: You are wearing this to the cow wow. Beck: Okay. Jade: What, you don't like it? Beck: I said okay. Jade: You've barely even looked at it! Beck: I just thought. Jade: This is the first social event in school we're going to since we got back together! Beck: Ok. Jade: You wanna know what I'm gonna wear?! Beck: (sits in chair, and is silent) Jade: I'm gonna wear a Hawaiian skirt, a black western top and a cowboy hat. Beck: That's sounds great. Jade: What's the matter with you? Robbie: Cat. Cat: NO! (runs out of class) Robbie: (chases Cat) Hey Cat, I... CAT!!!! Jade: Which boots should I wear, black or brown? Beck: Brown. Jade: JUST MAKE A DECISION!! Blackbox Theater Robbie: Hello. Cat. Cat: Eh! (tries to run away from him but Robbie catches her) Robbie: Oh. Hey. Hey. You don't have to keep running away from me. I already asked Gabriella to be my date to The Cow Wow. Cat: Gabriella? Robbie: Hmm-mmm. Cat: Cool. What did she say? Robbie: She said "si". Cat: That's means yes. Robbie: I know. I looked it up. Cat: Well. Yay. You got yourself a pretty girl to take to The CowWow. Robbie: Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to run away from me anymore. Cat: Ok. Thanks. Robbie: See you in class (exits). Cat: (throws chair against the wall in anger) Gabriella. Tori updates her status Tori: (updating status) On my way to WORK! I'm gonna be a berry ball girl! Weeeee! Feeling: Berry Excited. Mall André: Alright. Thanks a lot. Enjoy. it. Tori: Hey kid where's my yogourt? André: Hey what's up little co-worker? Tori: Just ready to get to it. André: Cool. Tori's here. Manager: Just a minute. Tori: Mmm. What are those? (points to it) André: Coconut rasins. Tori: And these? (points to it) André: Peanut Butter chips. Tori: Happy tongue. (takes counter cleaner) Mmm. What's this white stuff? André: That's what we use to clean the counter. Tori (starts gaging on it). Tori: Eh! Ow!Ah! Ahhh! (gags more on it). Manager: Well. Hello. Tori: (continues gaging on it). Manager: What's she doing. André: She ate some counter cleanser now she's spitting it out. Tori: (grabs water bottle and drinks while gaging). Manager: In the future I'd appreciate it if you woldn't gag in front of the customers. André: It's the first time. Eating cleanser. Manager: Your job is to give out One Thousand Berry Balls. Tori: What are they? Manager: There balls. Of Berry. André: Why do they have green afros? Manager: That's cotton candy. Tori: What flavor is that? Manager: Green. Tori: Green flavor? Manager: Do I have to explain everything twice? André: No. Manager: Why are the pretty ones so stupid? Tori: Hey. André: How much money will she make today? Manager: 100 dollars!!!! Tori: 100 bucks? (looks at André). Tori: Just to give a thousand of these Berry Balls for free? Manager: She's making me explain it again to her twice. Tori: No. I'm not. Manager: Your costume is back there. Go put it on. Tori: You want me to wear a costume? Manager: That does it. André: No. She understands. André: Go put on your costume. Tori: What kind of costume? Scene cuts to her wearing it. Tori: This? Manager: Excellent. (turns to André). What do you think? André: Don't you think it's a little hideous? Manager: Hideous? My wife designed that costu... Tori: Oh. No. You know how teenagers say hideous when the mean good. Like how bad means good. Right? André: Right. Yes. Sure. Right. Tori: How hideous means real good. Tori: That sweater is hideous. I'm talking hi day-day. Manager: This card tells you what to say to people when you offer them Berry Balls. Tori: Oh. Manager: Oh. Here comes my daughter. Be nice. She just got braces on her teeth. Here's my little girl. How was the dentist? Daughter: Ok. I guess. What do you think? (shows braces) Manager: You look hideous. (turns around to Tori & André). Don't you two think so? André: Straight down hi day-day. Daughter: (cries) Manager: Oh. Come. Now. We'll buy you a new set of hair curls. André: We destroyed a young girls self-esteem. Tori: Let's start handing out these Berry Balls. One Thousand to go. André: One Thousand to go. Tori: Oh. Hey. Hi. Eh! (reads off of card). Kid #1: They look disgusting. Kid #2: So do you. Tori: (sees other people) Hi. (reads off of card) Kids: Ahhh! (run away) Tori: (turns to mom) Hi. Mom: No. Tori: (turns to André)... André: One Thousand to go. Commercial Break Category:Episode Scripts